Where I Can See You
by Misato
Summary: This is how Dean deals with close calls by tying Cas up in alleyways. Slash, Dean/Castiel.


Too fucking close.

Growing up his dad always said that a close call was evidence of a sloppy hunt. John Winchester's voice had been loud in Dean's ears as the clock ticked down to when the demons would finish their ritual. Two days, then one day. Twelve hours. Five hours. One. By the time they finally kicked down the door of the warehouse where the demons had been keeping Castiel there was less than ten minutes left to count down and his father's voice had been a roar.

Dean left the clean-up to Sam and Bobby and dragged Castiel out into the back alley, shouting over his shoulder that Cas had to get away from that demonic bullshit and anything else that came close to making sense, Dean didn't even remember half of it. As soon as they were out of sight Dean threw him against the wall and kissed him as hard as he could, not caring that Cas was covered in blood and now so was he. "You have any idea how much fucking trouble you put us through?" Dean growled, winding Castiel's tie around his fist.

Dean didn't think it was fair that he was shaking this hard when Cas seemed _fine_. "Yes, it was very careless of me to be targeted by a summoning ritual."

"Who taught you sarcasm?"

"I can't imagine."

Dean kissed him again, pressing him harder against the wall, the tie so tight around his hand it cut into his skin. "You were fucking _glowing_, Cas."

He felt Cas' hands start to undo his belt. "I'd assumed you were just waiting for the most dramatic moment," Castiel whispered against his lips.

Castiel's shirt was shredded, the tie a loose circle around his neck. "I'm revoking your talking privileges," Dean growled again, pulling the tie until the knot was flush against Castiel's throat. He could feel Cas' pulse start to race as this time Cas leaned forward to kiss him, sucking on Dean's tongue as Dean pulled the tie even tighter around his neck. Castiel murmured Dean's name, the sound deep and low in throat and Dean didn't even know he could get this hard. "I said privileges were revoked, Cas," he said, pulling on the tie and yanking Cas down to his knees.

Dean didn't have to say anything else; Castiel finished unbuckling Dean's belt, pulling it out the rest of the way with his teeth as his hands got busy undoing Dean's jeans. Dean leaned back against wall, one hand over his face and the other still wrapped up in the tie as Castiel slid his jeans down his thighs. He could feel Cas leaving bloody fingerprints on his hips as he licked up his shaft; he locked eyes with Dean, making sure Dean was watching as he swallowed him the rest of the way down.

Dean's whole body jerked hard enough that his head knocked back against the wall but Dean barely felt it. He forgot sometimes just how good something who didn't have to breathe and had no gag reflex could _be_ at this. Dean let out a shuddering moan as Cas sucked hard; he trailed his fingers through Castiel's hair and tried to lose himself in the sensation. He needed to blot out the last two days, and he _especially_ needed some way to forget that first glimpse inside the warehouse, kicking in that door just in time to see Castiel tied down to an altar and some demon _bitch_ stabbing a dagger into his chest. Dean had never seen so much blood; it was painted all over the walls, scrawled in designs across the floor, soaking the wood of the altar. Two days worth of blood.

The minute or so after that were a blur for Dean; when the haze lifted Dean had found himself surrounded by three dead demons and Ruby's knife in his hand bloody. It was the first time since Hell that he'd really lost himself in violence and Dean knew he should care about that a hell of a lot more than he did.

Castiel made a low, insistent hum and Dean looked down, the combination of Castiel's blue eyes staring up at him and that _thing_ he was doing with his tongue making Dean's brain shut down for a second. He pulled up on Cas' tie, the slight motion that created making Dean see stars. "Up," he gasped, yanking on the tie harder. "Get up." Castiel finally let himself be hauled up by his tie and Dean pushed him a few feet further into the alley until they hit the metal grating along the back wall. Dean kissed him again, messy and wet until Cas was moaning into his mouth as Dean made increasingly frantic efforts to undo his tie. When he finally managed it he knotted one end around Castiel's wrist, then turned him around, threaded the blue silk through the grating just over Castiel's head and tied the loose end around Castiel's other wrist. "You're going to fucking stay where I put you," Dean whispered into his ear.

At some point it had started to rain and Dean hadn't even noticed. He couldn't stop seeing how hard Cas had been shaking by the time Dean finally got to him, the way he'd been breathing out wisps of light, his eyes glowing so brightly Dean hadn't been able to see the blue anymore. The thought that if they'd been ten minutes later all there would have been to find in that warehouse was a set of black wings scorched into that altar echoed as loud as the thunder cracking over their heads. Dean slid one hand under what was left of Castiel's shirt and traced down the line of his spine, tracking the drops of driving rain that trailed down his skin. Then he undid Cas' belt, throwing it to the ground as he slid Castiel's dress pants down over his hips.

Castiel's hair was already soaked and hanging in his face as he craned his neck around to watch Dean, straining against the band of silk holding him in place. Dean met his eyes for a second and spit into his hands, _aching_ when he saw that smile flash across Castiel's face, the one that came and went so fast Dean always had that moment to wonder whether his eyes were playing tricks. Nothing made Dean harder than knowing he was the only one who got to see that smile.

The best thing about Cas' mojo was that it meant he was always ready to go; he let out a low, impatient moan when Dean slid inside, bucking his hips hard before Dean could even begin to catch his breath. Dean groaned, bracing himself against the grate as he answered with a thrust of his own, one hard enough that Cas almost came off his feet. They kept up that rough rhythm there in the rain, Castiel's voice going harsher and deeper each time he whispered Dean's name and Dean had never needed anything the way he needed that. Dean slid his hands back under Castiel's shirt, feeling his muscles moving under his skin. "Two fucking _days_, Cas."

Castiel just moaned, the rain almost swallowing up the sound; Dean could feel Cas' legs already shaking and he hadn't known Cas was already so close. When Dean wrapped his hand around his cock Cas moaned again, so loud this time Dean was sure someone would come looking. "Should've gagged you with that thing," Dean said into his ear as he cupped one hand over his mouth; Cas shuddered, hanging onto the tie to hold himself up, his legs shaking too hard to support him. Dean pressed his face against Castiel's shoulder to smother his own moan and the little shiver that sent through Castiel was enough to push Dean over the edge. A few seconds later Castiel joined him there; Dean wrapped his arms around his waist as Cas' legs buckled all the way.

For a few seconds all they could do was stand there, gasping and pressed against each other in the rain. Dean ran his hands down Castiel's back again, trying to trace the edges of the already-healed wounds he'd glimpsed in the warehouse. "They hurt you bad, Cas?"

"It was bearable." He sighed when Dean's nails scraped down his spine. "I tried to," he started, still out of breath. "Tried to contact you. You didn't dream."

Dean snorted. "I didn't _sleep_. Too busy looking for your feathery ass."

Castiel nodded. "I know," he said. "That's why it was bearable."

Dean hated that Castiel could make his chest go so tight with just a few words. He untied Cas and looped the tie back around his neck, kissing him again. "This is as far as you get from me from now, you understand?" he said, wrapping the tie around his hands so there were just inches between them.

"Sam will be very confused," Castiel murmured.

Dean kissed him again, nipping at his lip. "What did I say about speaking privileges? Sounds like you _want_ me to gag you."

There was no denial from Castiel and Dean felt himself already getting hard again. Dean pulled him forward into another kiss, tasting rain and blood and that hint of electricity unique to Cas, like tasting the air after a lightning storm."We should get out of the rain," Castiel finally whispered into his ear

Cas shivered when Dean looped the soaked tie once more around his neck, the wet fabric cold against his throat. "Sounds like you got an idea."

Dean almost couldn't hold back the moan when he saw that smile again. "Your car is dry."

Dean yanked on the tie, pulling Castiel into another kiss. "What the hell are you waiting for, then?" Dean had been waiting two days to hear the sound of those wings. And the backseat of his car sounded like one of the best ideas he'd ever heard.

And he realized he'd been waiting what seemed like forever for the chance to gag Cas with that tie.


End file.
